


Untimely comes this hurt

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, tsepesh



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, During Skyfall, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Размышления Оливии Мэнсфилд перед похоронами сотрудников.





	Untimely comes this hurt

«Как же не вовремя, — думает Оливия Мэнсфилд, ныне больше известная как М, глядя на восемь гробов в зале с мраморными колоннами. — Как же чертовски не вовремя». 

Гробы стоят в ряд, каждый накрыт национальным флагом — все-таки государственные служащие внутри, пусть и не двойные нули и не оперативники. Те, кто в гробах, никогда не должны были попасть в них так: их делом было фигурально умирать от скуки, осознав, что самая романтичная работа в мире обернулась лишь слегка отличающейся от обычной бюрократией, а потом умереть уже действительно — от рака, инфаркта, инсульта и от чего там ещё умирают те, кто не ловит пули на передовой или не вербует там же информаторов. 

Гробы стоят в ряд, ни в одном нет тех, кто убивал по собственному решению или кому приказывали убивать. В дальних — неудачливые инженеры; судя по сохранившемуся расписанию встреч, пришедшие отчитаться о поставленных на её личный контроль усовершенствованиях для очередного портативного передатчика («уменьшай передатчик, увеличивай покрытие»). Сразу перед ними — аналитики, трое, завалило обломками в собственных кабинетах. Одну из них врачи пытались реанимировать несколько часов, пока не стало ясно, что смысла нет. Приехавшая мать приняла решение отключить дочь от аппаратов. М этого не видела, пытаясь организовать работу службы с первых минут после взрыва, но до этого насмотрелась на матерей, отчаянно пытающихся понять, как же так вышло. «Когда связываешься с разведкой, такое случается», — непременно захотелось бы сказать ей до того, как она стала М. «Соболезную», — на самом деле скажет она на похоронах. И добавит пару приличествующих случаю банальностей — потому что их сказать надо, потому что если их не сказать, на свет вылезут совсем старые заголовки, вроде «Бессердечная стерва» и «Тэтчер от разведки». Вылезут, разумеется, максимально не ко времени, как раз тогда, когда она пытается защитить службу от всех дурацких и смертельных для разведки новомодных веяний, вроде прозрачности. Прозрачная разведка, как они, черти бы их драли вместе с Мэллори, вообще представляют себе такое?

А гробы стоят, и за аналитиками — пара человек из финансового отдела, не успели и до её кабинета дойти, чтобы отчитаться, во сколько встало последнее безрассудство 007. Иногда М хочется его воскресить, чтобы убить самолично, иногда хочется убить девчонку-снайпера, не способную попасть в нужного мужика. Иногда хочется развернуть все вспять, чтобы агенты с двумя нулями и косые снайперы оказались вне сферы её ответственности. Чтобы вот эти восемь гробов были чем-то несомненно трагическим, но далеким, как Китай от Лондона, тогда, в восьмидесятых. Эти мысли всплывают в голове М, но быстро тонут сами, не требуя волевого усилия для подавления. 

В ближайшем к ней гробу — личный помощник, Вилльерс, или, по крайней мере, то, что смогли опознать как его останки. «Несвоевременна потеря эта», — словами пьесы думает М. Она не стала бы менять мальчишку на кого-нибудь из двойных нулей, но какого-нибудь оперативника уложила бы в гроб вместо него не раздумывая. Потерять личного помощника после истории с Бондом и терактом — как остаться без указательного пальца на правой руке, работать вроде можно, но сложнее в разы. Планам навесить на него работу с «формированием позитивного образа МИ-6 в глазах общества» пришел конец, всем остальным, впрочем, тоже. 

Вилльерс лежит под Юнион Джеком, лежат и остальные, кого обычно называют персоналом; двери в зал открываются, пропуская Таннера и неясный гул разговоров из соседнего зала.

— Пора идти, — говорит ей Таннер. «Нет, не пора, — хочется ответить ей. — Уходить можно только после того, как закончишь». Но вслух она говорит лишь то, что подспудно думает все это время:

— Я найду того, кто это сделал. — И понимает, что впервые за не то чтобы долгое, но точно последнее время говорит искренне, до последнего звука имея в виду то, что произносит. 

В этих словах сбивается в кучу и желание отомстить за своих, и желание защитить тех, кто остался, и собственные страхи. Найти, поймать, посадить в клетку, обезопасить себя и своих, убить, в конце концов, своими ли руками — уж пистолет-то удержать она ещё точно сможет, хотя вряд ли ей повторить дела молодости, — чужими ли, будучи лишь голосом в наушнике, отдающим приказ, но сделать так, чтобы следующего помощника ей хоронить не пришлось. 

М идет вдоль ряда гробов, стук каблуков её туфель множится и дробится о колонны, но поглощается полотнищами флагов и деревом под ними. В зале, в котором она только что думала о своем — а по версии для всего мира, прощалась с сотрудниками, отдавая им последние почести, — этот стук звучит началом похоронного марша, хотя до него ещё нескоро. Когда она выйдет из этого зала, туда зайдут, не дав мертвым и секунды тишины после её шагов, мощные неулыбчивые молодые люди, которые вынесут гробы, один за другим, к звукам настоящего похоронного марша, дождю, сырым из-за него могилам и безутешным родственникам. К коллегам, скорее всего, несколько менее безутешным, тихо, чтобы не наговорить при чужих лишнего, обсуждающим, что случилось и кто виноват. Ко всему тому большому миру, к которому эти восемь мертвых людей больше не принадлежат. 

«Надо будет поручить Вилльерсу... — начинает думать М и сразу одергивает себя. — Нет, Вилльерс мертв, так что поручить можно Таннеру — найти мне нового помощника, а уже этому новому помощнику...». Пока она идет, перебирает в голове всех, кому можно было бы доверить хотя бы откопировать документ — и получается, что вокруг больше людей, которые способны этот документ потерять, убить им или сделать из него смертоносное орудие, но при всем обилии бюрократических должностей, в службе сложно будет найти нужного человека. 

В следующем зале её взгляд сразу же выцепляет из толпы Гарета Мэллори, его приличествующее случаю скорбное выражение лица и ещё более приличествующий случаю неяркий костюм. Первая мысль М, несмотря на то, что его присутствием никого невозможно удивить, и в последнюю очередь её, глубоко непечатна. «Пошел вон, — после пары секунд хочется сказать ей. — Пошел вон. Эти мертвые ещё не твои, дай мне похоронить их. Эти живые тем более не твои — не мешай им оплакать наших мертвых или хотя бы перемыть им кости напоследок. Как вообще посмел...». Где-то здесь она обрывает не ко времени начинающийся поток гневных мыслей и просто кивает Мэллори. Тот кивает в ответ, складывая лицо в подобающую случаю гримасу скорби — по счастью, их разделяет толпа, слишком далеко, чтобы говорить иначе, чем крича, но ничего из того, что они могут сказать друг другу, кричать не имеет смысла. «Я выстою, — хочет сказать М. — И служба тоже». «Я знаю, — ответил бы ей на это Мэллори и цинично добавил бы: — И надеюсь на это». 

Но оба знают, насколько не ко времени был бы этот разговор.


End file.
